Blue can be a sad color
by lizybeth3
Summary: Amu moved away she lost her charas and gave birth then went in to a coma for a year waking up to find 6 charas , 2 children and no memoir of Ikuto. Ikuto lost the love of his life cause of stupid kiddy king an is now on the hunt for her what will happen when he finds her. Will he be able to make her remember.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Hinamori Amu and I suffered from amnesia. It all started when I was 18. I was young and foolish I thought love was real. That was wrong I had just found out that I was in love with Ikuto and for my 19th birthday he would be coming back home and everything was perfect. The party was all ready and everyone was here. I don't think I like some of Ikutos old friends I cought them putting something in the punch all well if they are friends of Ikutos. After the time of my life with Ikuto we went upstairs, We were wasted. We all know how the story goes wasted kids who think the love each other alone upstairs well im sad to say ours is no different we sleep together.

(Ikutos POV)

_ Dang what is up with this headache it fells like I banged my head on the wall_. (did happen ;)) _ Where am I this is not my room all well. I turn around to see the love of my life sleeping naked next to me aww she looks cute naked... Wait WHAT why in the world am I in Amus bed and we are both naked come on Ikuto think ok we got drunk then we we we sleep together?! Wow :) I thought_. I knew I had to get up sooner or later but im with Amu why not later. I was right about to go to sleep when all I here is some thing vibrating I turn around wanting to get ride of the noise that is waking me up only to find that its her phone. Being the good "boyfriend" I am I don't read it wrong. What can I say im a cat I do what I want. I looked at the sender "That's weird its blocked" I said out loud in a text read **So Amu when are we gonna hook up again I cant wait text me when ur done with that blue hair freak**

Whit this I was pissed im not a blue hair freak and was is this the hooked up before this well this is over. As I got up to leave I put my clothes on not knowing that I would regret this choses my whole life.

(4 weeks later)

It has been 4 weeks since they last saw each other at the moment Amu is trying to find out a way to tell the cosplay (famous violnst) neko that she is pregnant with his child.

(Amus POV)

_ It wont be hard right the only reason we have not talked was cause of his work I was I keep_ telling myself well I am going to tell him so day if I kills me. As I walk up to the easter desk I damand to see my Ikuto and I wont wait any longer. After waiting some more he finally was done and I could talk to him Im so happy


	2. Is that you?

Once I got in to his office I could tell he did not want to see me either because he is busy or he just tired (or hurt cuz he thinks u cheated) "Hey Ikuto I got some important news so could you listen" I asked "What is it Amu" he asked dang the way he says my name makes me melt "Well um I am kind of pregnant with our child" the horror pasted in his eyes and I was not a were that things were going to get ugly "HAHAHA yah right you just want money right well here have some take it there is no way that is my child I know you have sleep with every boy in this town you slut here take the money and get an abortion I don't care just stay out of my life you whore" I just could not believe he said that he was my only he was m first and he will not be my last she thought as she walked away as calm as she could.

It had been 3 years after that happened and Amu was as happy as ever. She did her normal ruteen up kids and herself breakfast kids up 4 get everyone ready to leave drop the kids off with Aunt Rima and Uncle Nagi (the only ones who know what has happened and we she was) she knew she could trust Rima because she was just as stubborn as her she knew she and Nagi would not tell Ikuto where she was and that she had decided to keep the children there were her little slice of happiness in this world and no one could take that away from her not even Ikuto. I had just dropped the kids off and I was on my way to work when I saw a flash of blue I was to scared to move to scared to think I just stood there in the middle of the street "You cant have them they are my children" I yelled I was looking around for him and before I know it, it was to late the car was going to hit me. I could not do anything I was on the ground bleeding every thing was a blur and be fore I saw black I could have sworn I saw hi smirk at me "Leave them alone you basterd" I said whit my last breath before darkness consumed me


	3. Chapter 3

(Ikutos POV)

It had been 3 years since I made that mistake. When she told me she had the abortion I felt like crying I don't know why its not like it was my kid. I end up thinking about her from time to time wondering if she's doing good without me. I guess you could say I was doing ok I mean I'm famous and I have money. I could have any girl I wanted in the world except the one I did want Amu.

**_Crash crash_**

All of a sudden my heart starts to hurt. Its heart burn I told myself trying to not think of Amu. I keep telling myself that it was heart burn but I already knew it was Amu we shared a special connection when she was hurt my heart would feel it "I don't understand why it would hurt its not like I love you anymore Amu" I would all was say I did not love her. you could say I'm trying to fool myself. "Why try when your heart knows best ~nay~" Your asked floating above my head. he was all ways right I just never admitted it out loud. I guess it is time for T.V. I turned on the T.V and started flipping through channels I passed all types of shows drama, the news with I pink headed girl, sit coms, NCIS, and nothing seamed wait a minute "Pink hair that could be Amu!" I yelled startling Your from his cat nap. I was right it was her only mixed whit that beautiful pink hair and creamy colored skin was blooded. A broken car in the back ground I could barley make out what they were saying it was in English that's when it hit me. Crossdresser and short stack they live in America maybe just maybe she lives there to when I looked back up they were talking about how this girl had a picture of a guy in her locket

**_BEEP BEEP _**

my phone was ringing it was Kukia "Yo" I said as calm as I could be "Turn on the American news look man its you and Amu the locket you got her for her 18th birth day she keep I look man!" I looked at the T.V and my eyes widened he was right and if she keep it maybe she still loved me maybe we could work things out maybe just maybe she can make me smile again. It was going to be hard trying to fly to America when your a famous pop star but if its for Amu it is possible. as I was thinking of a way to work this out that is when it hit me IM FAMOUS all I have to do is just set up a performance there and I could see her in my spare time hell I will even skip NOTHING IS TO GOOD FOR AMU I thought. that's it my heart is set on getting her back there is no way any thing could stop me now "You will be mine again my little strawberry"


	4. Chapter 4

(normal POV)

It had been 2 years since she got hit by the car and she had every piece of memoir back but the ones with Ikuto she now only knew him by his last name and the fact that he is Utau older brother. 1 by 1 her charas started to come back (She lost them wall in a coma) but they all looked a little different.

Ran still had her cheerleader uniform on but her hair was now longer and every piece of light pink she once had was now darker and she didn't have the hat any more but instead she had her hair up like Yaya always has it replacing the red bows with dark pink bows with a big heart on each side.

Miki the one that changed the most she now was a much darker blue and had on skinny jeans that were light blue with a black and blue long sleeve shirt that almost covered her hole hand. Her hair was now longer to and let down and her bangs covered half of her face and she had blue convers to finish the look off.

Suu was now more of a lime green color and her outfit almost stayed the same only it is now not puffy at the bottom of the maid outfit. Dia's outfit was the same as the outfit she wore when she was black Diamond only not black at all just yellow (goldish) and no white X in her headband. With the addition of 2 more charas one was named Sara, she was the cat chara she had light blue hair at the top and light pink at the bottom. With a long pink tail that had blue at the end she wore a red ribbon with a gold bell on it around her tail, black convers, skinny jeans and a tight white tank top. The last chara was lexi, now lexi was a special chara she what Amu's wild and crazy chara. Lexi was always caring around a motorcycle helmet and she wore a black leather bicker uniform to match. Her hair was styled just like Miki' only a lot longer and pink with black highlights and she always had her sunglasses on. Lexis shape was a black star were as Sara's was a crescent moon.


	5. SHE hurt ME right ?

Hi guys sorry I have not ben writing a lot or fast enough. I will try to write chapters more often and thanks to the comments ^_^

(Amu's POV)

It was hard but I got use to it some how and I fell bad I mean I was not around when my children were little I would not blame them if they hated me. I'm jus glad I got my memoir back with out it I could have made the wrong move. It was time for work and Lexi was going to pick out my outfit today (does not matter if I let her she still will) knowing her I was probably going to be thigh and or leather. After my shower I walked out with a towel around my body only to find that I was right. "Todays outfit is going to be short short leather shorts whit black leather boots and a leather jacket over your nice tight tank top, See I can be nice to " she said trying to act all sweet and nice I did no by it I knew she wanted some thing I guess I will find out latter. After getting dressed I found out what it is she wanted "So Amu-Chan since I picked out your outfit why don't we chara change so you get too work faster" she asked with the puppy dog eyes I could not resist.

(Normal POV)

Amu chara changed with Lexi. She got on her bike and put a black helmet with a pink strip down the middle on making sure to hide her hair. She did not like the way she looked she always thought of her self as a freak I mean who in the world would have nature pink hair and honey golden eyes it was not normal to her but to some one on the other side of the world could not get enough of those traits and he was hoping to see her soon.

(Ikutos POV)

It has been a while but I have finally got the trip to America all set out heck I even invited Utau and Kukia I know I want her all to myself but who's to say she going to take me back I mean I did kill our kids well I hope they were our kids. I feel terrible for what I did and I am going to make it up to her no matter what it takes

_I'm coming home I'm coming home tell the world I'm coming home let the rain wash away all the pain of yester day I know my-_

I cut the music of by answering my phone that song all ways made me feel guilty for some reason maybe it's because I drove Amu away from home family and everything no one knew she lift or why, no one but me. " _Are you even ready god when you answer a phone you are suppose to talk not sit there and just breath gosh your so stupid any way me and Kukia are at the airport text me when you get there and when we get to America lease don't hurt he ever again. don't get your hopes up because we don't even know where she lives or f she changed her name Ikuto you hurt her bad and-"_

"_NO I DID NOT! **SHE** is the one that hurt **ME SHE** left **ME, SHE** did not bother to call **ME, SHE** broke **MY** heart, **SHE** did not even try to talk to **ME** so don't you go saying that** I HURT HER**_!" I was done with my outburst and I knew that I was going to pay for what I said it just she did hurt me. It was killing me inside to know that I was not her first or her only she did it with so many men. I had to let her go frankly I don't know why I'm ying to find her its not like I love her she probably already has a boyfriend. If she did I was going to come prepared I would by an other ticket and bring my "girlfriend" with me there was a long pause before Utau even answer my outburst

_"Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto my insensitive older brother what a shame. I don't see how Amu fell in love with you. YOU DON'T DESEVE HER SHE IS TO GOOD FOR YOU I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN OU TO ALL I KNOW IT YOU TOLD HER TO LEAVE YOU HURT HER SHE WOULD NOT JUST GET UP AND LEAVE THE ONE SHE LOVED SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT. Before you go telling me SHE hurt YOU how about you think about why **YOU** pushed **HER** away why** YOU** hurt **HER** why **YOU** could not see **YOU** throw away the best thing that happen to you that was** HER**_**"** and with that she hung up.


	6. Was it a dream or reality

Hi guys sorry I have not ben writing a lot or fast enough. I will try to write chapters more often and thanks to the comments ^_^

(Amu's POV)

It was hard but I got use to it some how and I fell bad I mean I was not around when my children were little I would not blame them if they hated me. I'm jus glad I got my memoir back with out it I could have made the wrong move. It was time for work and Lexi was going to pick out my outfit today (does not matter if I let her she still will) knowing her I was probably going to be thigh and or leather. After my shower I walked out with a towel around my body only to find that I was right. "Todays outfit is going to be short short leather shorts whit black leather boots and a leather jacket over your nice tight tank top, See I can be nice to " she said trying to act all sweet and nice I did no by it I knew she wanted some thing I guess I will find out latter. After getting dressed I found out what it is she wanted "So Amu-Chan since I picked out your outfit why don't we chara change so you get too work faster" she asked with the puppy dog eyes dragnet she knows I can not say no to the puppy eyes. The last thing I remember was passing out on the floor and dreaming the saddest dream ever

~flashback/dream~

_"Mommy please tell us a story about you and daddy please" Ran pleaded with the saddest puppy eyes she could pull off_

_"Fine fine fine but go get your brother I;m sure he wants to hear this to. Ok you two come sit in mommy's lap its story time. A long time ago I met who I thought to be my prince he had hair just like you Yoru and eyes that shine just like yours Ran he was the best at what he does and that was being a playboy. Every one loved him even though he did not go to my school. I was focused on my studies and never gave him a second glance but deep deep down I knew I had fallen madly in love with the jerk. Once finals finished we started going out up until the day he moved to find his long lost dad, you grandpa, as he was gone over the two year span I went out with this guy Tadesa he was nice but he did not make me as happy as your daddy did so I broke it off knowing that I could not fake the love for him but he insisted that we stay together he said he was madly in love and that he would win my heart back." I started telling the story_

_"You dumped that guy for daddy right did he become your stalker is crazy I bet he is if daddy caught him following you I bet he would have beaten him up right Mommy cause daddy is a nice guy right" Yoru asked "I thought he was that nice I guess not" I mumbled so they could not hear me sure I wanted then to see him as a good guy I could not bring myself to say his name or tell them why he is not around to be honest I don't even know why he yelled that day I remember it like it was yesterday "HAHAHA yah right you just want money right well here have some take it there is no way that is my child I know you have sleep with every boy in this town you slut here take the money and get an abortion I don't care just stay out of my life you whore" the last words he ever said to me the ones filled with so much hate and sadness. I guess I had been thinking to long I did not notice the tears streaming down my cheeks when I looked up at the door I saw what reminded me why I wanted to live "Please don't cry we love you more than he did or ever will" and with that she closed the door_

~End of Flashback~


	7. The letter

(Ikutos POV)

I was looking for my last tie when found it wrapped around a big pink box being me I thought I should look inside because I don't remember what was in there or why it was hiden. I opened the box to find letters and a lot of them but they have never ben opened and they were all addressed to me with no return address I open this first letter that I grabbed and began reading

_ Dear Ikuto, Hey its me Amu I toke your advise and your money to have an abortion. You were right I cheated on you with who you call kiddy king and I loved it I hope that I never have to see your face again because I hate you and I hope you hate me to why don't you go crawling back to Lulu and yep I knew about her and you when you were off the find you dad you replaced me and the be honest I cold not care less I hope you have a happy life with Lulu. And don't even try looking for me I have moved on and I guess you have to since decided to leave me don't ask Utau where I am cause no one knows and I want to keep it that way but if you are ever in town I might come to one of your concerts just maybe well this is the last time I will ever write or talk to you and my last request is that you forget about me. please its for your own good well Ja Ne._

_Amu_

I guess that was what I wanted and expected but somewhere in my heart I could not except it, it had to be fake you cant just fake love you could not fake what we had we had ever thing everybody wanted and yah I dated Lulu in France but it meant nothing compared to what I had with Amu. The worst thing I ever did was sleep with Lulu and that was once and because I was drunk. I looked through the box in hopes of finding the trust when I stumbled on a letter from Utau wall she was in America a year ago it was thicker that the rest of the letters when I opened it I found a letter within a litter the first letter read

_Hey you idiot read the seconded letter in here I think it might make you happy. Love Utau_

the second letter read

_ Dear Utau_

_please don't give this to Ikuto ok hear we go_

_**I**__ found out about Ikuto and Lulu and I'm happy for them two. It's weird once I left I thought of being friend with him but I knew I could not pull that off._

_**M**__y first love was Ikuto and he taught me allot like never talk to strangers and definitely never fall in love with strangers it all ways ends bad._

_**S**__till I did not listen to him I fell deeply in love with that perverted neko you call a brother and I fell so hard it hurt but you all ways have to get back up and try to never fall again._

_**T**__hanks to him I don't think I can ever be hurt again I don't think anything will hurt as bad as the way he hurt me not only did it hurt my heart but it hurt my body I ended up cutting to forget about him witch did not work._

_**I**__ was foolish to think that he would still love me after he came back with our guys dad now that I think about it I wonder if he ever loved me at all _

_**L**__oving hurts a lot and I found that out for my self I don't think I will ever love again _

_**L**__iving your life and learning a lesson is what I did_

_**I**__ love you all_

_**N**__ever forget that_

_**L**__ets say that if I did try suicide it would hurt less than the pain I felt when I left everyone_

_**O**__ops I almost forgot I did not cheat on him I just to him that so he would forget about me and never come looking for me hopefully he will never see these scares on my wrist I'm_

_**V**__ery thankful of the friendship we had and I'm sorry we will never meat again but don't blame Ikuto for it its nobody's fault but mine _

_**E**__ven if I did try to blame him it would not work I'm going to try and forget that we ever meet_

_**W**__e were best friends and everyone will still stay in my heart but some times you need a fresh start and that is what I'm looking for If you do find me please stay away from me_

_**I**__ will come to your concerts and support you but I can not be seen with you guys from my past _

_**T**__he new life I will live will bring my happiness and seeing you guys will just take that away and replace it with regret stay_

_**H**__appy and live a full life with out me I know you can do it because_

_**I**__ can do it to I_

_**K**__now you are strong and stubborn jus like me maybe one day an_

_**U**__nexpected surprise will show up one day and you will just know it is from me. Now don't_

_**T**__ell Ikuto but the children are is and I'm going to keep them no matter what_

_**O**__ut of all the things I said one thing is for sure I still love you guys and where ever you guys are is going to be my home_

_Love Amu_

* * *

when it said you guys it means everybody that she grew up with not just Utau and Ikuto


	8. Bri Bri Who?

(Amu's POV)

I hate when that happens I just pass out randomly and have these strange dreams some times I could make out a blurry object that looked like a man in black and blue other times it just saying what he looks like and trust me I don't know anyone that has blue hair besides Yoru and even if I did I doubt it would be his dad wow I have the weirdest dreams just push it off to the side got to get to work as if on cue Ran and Yoru come running in telling me what happened and saying that I was taking today off I guess I will get so times with my kids I mean I don't even need the money I'm living in Rima and Nagis house rent free but it would be better to have money if they ever let me out of this house I mean the reason I'm staying here is because of the kids and because they say I pass out way to much witch I can agree with but still I hope I'm not a bother. I guess the kids were getting bored of being in the house all day out of no were I yelled "Bri Bri's ice-cream shop we go" after yelling that they cheered up very fast. I always go to Bri Bri's when I'm bored he is like family to me since I woke up in the hospital.

(Normal POV)

As the pinkett and her family walked down to Bri Bri's ice cream shop unaware they were being watched but a blonde headed sneaky crazy good friend of Amu's who some how managed to get her brother to stay at the hotel so she could go warn her best friend that he brother was indeed looking for this specific pinkett named Amu.

(Bri Bri's POV)

sure I owned the shop but I still loved seeing the new customers come and go so the casher is the best job for me as I heard the bell ring signaling a customer had come in I bowed my head saying "Welcome to Brine's frezzz, and that is frezzz with 3 z's" Yep I came up with that all on my own staying bowed I waited for tem to order but for some reason they were taking they sweet time I waited and waited till I heard a very weird sounded fake man voice order the Amu special what the Amu special is only for Amu I wonder that's when it hit me it was Amu and she was standing there trying to hold back her laughter she looked so cute like that. I decided to play along with Amu's fun time so I replied with a "Can I make a suggestion ?"

"Nope I want the Amu special and I want it now thank you very much random sir" she replied with a smirk that I could top easily

"Well you see sir I'm not talking about the dish your ordering I'm talking about your voice have you ever tried something more fitting for your style like I don't know this voice" I pulled out my phone and searched for the video of Amu sleeping on my lap talking in her sleep. She was my angel and I loved her and I just had to catch what she was saying on video

~"Bri Bri... please, I love you... now please...Stop...it tickles... yes I will give you a kiss just stop tickling me please"~ video asleep Amu said before the video could finish she rushed over to me and shut my phone off yelling at me for how embarrassing it was. then we broke out in to a fit of laughter about how we loved each other and that I would never stop teasing her, I loved her but I'm not sure if its family love or wife love or what type of love it was all I knew was that she was mine for right now and I would protect her from any thing and everything. As we were in our laughing fit some one walked in and I was caught off guard this women was stunning she looked like that famous Utau person they are all ways talking about on T.V. Out of now where his amazingly awesome looking girl walks in and stares at Amu and me I guess she thought it looked cute the way we were standing with my arm around her waist in a protective manner and her head on my shoulder with the biggest smile you could imagined on her face. the next thing toke away my breath the girl walked up to us and just pushed me away and pulled Amu in to her arms and growled? at me? what the hell did I do?


	9. Utau is back

(Utau's POV)

I walked in at the best time no way am I going to let her be with this dude she is Ikuto's and she knows it I just wish I knew why she left. After she left Ikuto never talked to us he stayed quite and reserved he would not tell us what happened all he said was "She got what she asked for" and would walk away. As days went by he started opening up to us again and trusting us he would talk and have fun he even started dating again even though I knew Amu was the only one for him but he is surprisingly still with that girl Lulu I don't even know why he wants to see Amu he is always bragging on how she is so perfect why come here all you going to do is hurt her. If that happens I will never forgive you again.

(Amu's POV)

She just randomly came and toke me off Bri Bri I didn't even get to see who she was but she smelled like... Like what? I did not know the words to deceive it the only think I could think of was the word "Home" I must have said it out loud. She toke my face off of her shoulder and looked me in the eyes the next thing that surprised me was what she said. She said "That's right Amu as you said 'home' is were ever I am" and now I am back in her bear hug I got to look at her face and I lit up with happiness it was the one and only Utau. "I have not seen u since the last time I lived in Tokyo whats new" She looked new and happy like me I'm happy sure I don't have a boyfriend like her but I'm just as happy.

(Bri Bri's POV)

My Amu is friends with the singing idol Utau that's when I hit me, I don't really know anything about Amu I did not know she lived in Tokyo I did not know she friends with Utau I don't know where she lives I don't know the dad of her children all I know is her name is Amu and she has 2 kids and 6 charas heck I don't even know her last name I feel like a crappy boyf.. wait not her boyfriend not yet. I must have been out for a while because now her Utau were sitting at a table eating. I could just feel Utau staring at me and not in a loving way like an I'm going to kick your ass kind of way.

(Time Skip) (Utau POV)

We have been there a little over half an hour all I could think about was Amu and Ikuto I wanted to know what happened to them they were the best couple ever and they just split up that's messed up I mean I have not even seen her charas for all I know is that Amu has lost her life. Now that I'm thinking about her charas I'm wondering who the 2 little children are and why they have not left I mean its almost dark and why do they have 1..2...3...4...5...6 holy crap 6 freaking charas I'm definitely going to find out what is going on "Hey A" "Hey Amu I'm off work and I got some questions to ask you" I was interrupted buy that boy I don't like that boy and I have a bad feeling about today. It all came out as a blur "So Amu 6charasyoumusthavethehumotylockrightbutwhohastheke y" I did not catch any of that but Amu out of no where bursts out laughing I mean really Amu really how could you laugh at a time like this.

"So what you are saying is do you know the singer Utau and why are you acting like best friend you know the famous violinist Ikuto do you know so many famous people 's your last name is the dad to your children lived in Tokyo? come I don't know much about you she single about the dancer and comedian that are married I don't know there last name do you know them you single don't I ever see the dad and do you have 6 charas you must have the humpty lock right but who has the key? Well I think I have a story to tell now don't right Utau?" she asked some of those questions I could not care about but 6 charas? 2 kids? Why did she not seem sad when he said Ikuto's name is she over him?


	10. Amu's story part 1

I'm sorry people who like this story for not updating sooner but I was very busy any way this story is going to be different than the real shugo chara so yah do be mad at me I just thought she needed to tell a story and we all know how it went in the show so why not change it up a little bit okk? Well Ja Ne I will update sooner

* * *

(Story Time With Amu) (Utau's POV)

"I was born in Tokyo and had lived there until I moved here I don't know why I moved here maybe to live with Rima but yah I moved here and had 2 kids I don't know the father but I have a good reason to on the way to work one day I was hit by a car and went in to a coma. I woke up a few years later with 2 kids and no charas but I started to get my memories back and I started to regain my charas. when I lived in Tokyo I only had 4 but for some reason I now have 6 and I'm very thankful I love my kids and I love my charas and I don't know what I would do with out them. I Tokyo I had a group called the guardians and they were all my friends and they all became famous over the years I knew Yaya the famous candy maker I knew Tadesa the famous model I live with 2 of the guardians Rima the comedian and Nagi the dancer and yes they are married and I knew Utau witch is now a famous singer and her husband Kukia the famous soccer player. Yes I kind of knew Ikuto I mean he is Utau's brother but we were not friends I did not talk to him much now that I think about It I don't know what he looks like I don't even remember anything much that had to do with him. But yah you don't see there dad because I think he left us and I don't even know who he is. I have the humpty lock yes but I do not know who has the key but legend said that who ever has the key will marry who has the lock but that's just a bunch of botty if you ask my. When I lived in Tokyo I was known as 'Cool & Spicy' Amu Hinamori but I changed my name before I went in to a coma probably because I did not want some thing from my past haunting my but any way I did not like being known as that because that was not the real me so I wished to have courage to show who I really was the next day I woke up with 3 eggs under my pillow 1 pink 1 green and 1 blue. I went to school and tried not to act all weird but I was like 11walking around with 3 eggs in my bag and they were colorful in the middle of the day I had a school assembly and my crush at the time was Tadesa and he was specking and I was thinking of how one day I would tell him when a voice popped up in my head saying 'Why wait when you can do it right now From a girl with no courage to one with character change' and I raised my hand and said 'I like you do you have a girlfriend' to Tadesa in front of the whole school the worse part was ha turned me down in front of the whole school I was so embarrassed that I ran away and started crying I came to a construction site and ended up climbing the beams when some one came and stole my other 2 eggs out of my pocket and I got scared I did not want to lose them I did not know why at the time but I felt like they were important and I ran after him once I was close I jumped and garbed my eggs before they fell I was not thinking so now I was free falling and no way to save m self when out of this weird guys pocket came the humpty lock like it belonged to me and I ended up chara changing with Ran and she saved my life from free falling I should mention I was a klutz and that is how Ran hatched but she did not look lie how she does now she looked like a cheerful all ways happy girly girl but now you can tell she has regret and sadness in her eyes but she is strong when Miki hatched is when I was thinking of what to ware for a party I was so happy Tadesa invited me to one of his party's I had to look good but I did not have anything to ware and no since of fashion besides the puck chick look that I did very well when I heard her voice in my head say 'I can help all you have to do is believe from a girl with NO fashion to a girl with character change' and she made me this really pretty outfit but I was not going to amit it out because of my 'Cool & Spicy' act she to does not look the same as when she first hatched and also has regret and sadness in her eyes with the addition of longing and loneliness but she would never admit it to anyone some times at night I can hear her crying in her sleepy saying Your I don't know if she is crying because of my son or some one else to be honest I don't know why I named him Your it just fit him so well and I named my daughter Ran because she looks just like Ran when she first hatched " she said all that with a smile on her face she got up and got a glass of water tock a sip and looked at her sleeping children now that I look at them she is right they do look like her and I could see she was happy

"Hey its late and Rima and Nagi are probably worried lets take the sleepy heads home and I can finish my LONG story ok Bri Bri? oh and can you carry Yoru for me wall I get Ran ok" and with that she kissed his check and picked the sleeping children up and walked home

* * *

Well tell me how you like it and what you think I should change sorry if it sucks I was in a hurry since its like 10 o'clock here in Pflugerville and I am tired with all the Halloween partys this weekend so yah. I NEED CRITUSISUM I feel like you think I will get mad if you do but I wont I know I need to improve I just don't know on what besides last names well Ja Ne and good night to me maybe if I don't feel like writing an other chapter oh I almost forgot I'm gonna do shout out likes you comment/review and I will thank or I don't know some thing at the end of the chapter so yah thanks for reading and sorry I have ADD so my story is all over the place :P


	11. Amu's story part 2

Well Thank you ItsRandom I will try and take your advice and thanks I was not sure if it was a common plot so yah thanks and yes I know I suck at spelling :( but im trying to get better at it thanks for reading ^_^

Mystery Day Dreamer ok well I don't know where you got llama from but yah there is no llama and thanks for being a constant reviewer and I will try to update ever time I get the chance so yah this is like my 3rd tonight all cuz insomnia lol so thank the world I cant sleep lol well thanks for reading

(Utau's POV)

Its like a freacking mansion bigger than mine or Ikuto's but I guess that's Rima for you all ways wants better I wonder how Nagi puts up with her in mean she stole Amu from me we use to be best friends now she is living with the chibi devil what' up with that oh yah Ikuto scared her away from Tokyo. That idiot should just die now that I think about it Amu said she did not have very many memories with him yeah she did she was like all ways attached to his hip they were like stuck together 24/7. Wow maybe if she sees him she will remember and she can finally be my sister in law no more chibi devil haha. After we set the children down in bed and walked down stairs I saw her and let me tell you she looked pissed. Not only was I here but Bri Bri was here to and we were out late wow is she like Amu's mom now she needs to chill. "So I bought you a new phone for nothing we were worried when you did not call Amu" she said "I was not worried you are free to do as you like Amu you are an adult just ignore her but please call us next time ok" Nagi told her "No she lives in our house she will listen to me and obey my rules no mater what ..." me and Amu and Bri Bri started walking away as Chibi Devil and Cross dresser had there little fight "Ok so there you go that was the famous Fujisaki's you love Bri Bri any way take a set and let them finish there argument and I will finish my story so where did I leave off at" she asked and as she was thinking Chibi Devil and Crossdresser came in I guess they are going to listen to the story to "Oh yah ok so they both hatched and I went to the party it was a good party all the guardians were there and it was kind of to welcome me to there group and I meet Nade there and we were best friends from the start and she offered to help me win Tadesa's heart over at the time I did not know how to cook but she was going to teach me. She said it would be fun so I was happy as I was walking home the same old guy came and tried to steal my last egg away again he failed. I ran home the but before I left I noticed that he had the dumpty key on him that's why I don't think I will marry the guy with the key because he is mean any way the day came when I was going to learn to cook with Nade and when I got there every thing was going fine until she left me to wash her hands and I burnt it and broke it. It was a wreck and I was about to cry when I heard Su's voice in my head saying 'no need to cry from a girl who CAN'T cook to one who can charter change' and with that we fixed it and I went home and was going to give it to Tadesa later. Back then Su looked different to but she did not have regret in her eyes you could only see happieness unless you looked hard enough were you would find that she to was sad but she never showed it we were an awesome group. Later on I had Dia it was out of no where she just popped up in my bed but I was so happy but she did not hatch for a long time I got worried but I never thought that she was just sleeping when we had to fight a very powerful enemy they toke me charas away. I was sad and screamed out in sadness and pain when the guy with the key came and had my charas with him I was happy and mad but I ended up doing this change that involved all my charas at once. After I undid the change I fainted and someone toke me home I felt happy in there arms I felt safe and like I could relax and I did for a long time in a while I had a good night sleep but Dia went back into her egg only to come out in a week saying that I'm to loud and that she was trying to sleep. The same old happened for the next few year and one day we threw a party I'm not sure why though but I got drunk woke up talked to my friend I'm not sure witch one and moved in with Rima and Nagi and had kids went to work one day and got hit by a car went in to a coma and woke up years later and started to slowly regain my memory and charas with the addition of Lexi and Sara. I love all of them but I cant help but wonder some times what am I missed or why I start to cry when I think about shappire I love the color but I think it brings back bad times..." she went on with the story as I blanked out she had forgotten everything to do with Ikuto. So much of her life involved Ikuto and she just forgot it why didn't they try and tell her maybe she would remember maybe just hopefully I could get them to tell her. I looked over to find that she was a sleep on that Bri guys shoulder she looked the same as always beautiful and happy maybe she does not need Ikuto to be happy


	12. She is over me part 1

(Utau's POV)

I tried talking Ikuto out of seeing Amu be he was so sure that he 'had' to see her for himself see if she is doing 'good' and what is going on in her life. I told him he would not like what he would find but he does not listen. I knew all he wanted to do was rub Lulu in her face but most likely she would not remember any thing to bad Ikuto does not know about her amnesia or hers and Brien's Kids.

~Flash Back~

"Come on she is happy now in a life with out you why cant you just leave her alone like you did when she was pregnant with 'YOUR' children why do you have to go for her now she had the ABOTION you demanded she have and now she has a boyfriend I think that's what he is but besides the point YOU GOING TO HURT HER AGAIN!" I said that all in one breath and now I was gasping for air as if I just got out from under water. I could see the hurt in his eyes but some one needed to tell him that things are not always everybody else's fault he need to take responsibility for his actions. I think he learns that lesson right about know.

"Little sis I think it is about time you learned what happened that day she left me. After you guys throw the party for me we ended up getting wasted and we had sex. I was happy at first and was about to go back to bed when her phone rang it was a text. From Kiddy King. Saying that he could not wait to hock back up with Amu and that she needed to ditch the blue haired freak. I felt betrayed I felt the I was getting stabbed in the back with 100000 blades. What made it worse was t was by Amu the next weeks we did not talk. Out of no where she come up to me and says with a smile that she is having my children. No she was in for the money everyone is. Except Lulu my fiancé" he showed me his ring. It was beautiful but the way he designed it you could tell if had Amu in mind. It was a gold band and two small pink hearts on both sides of a Blue diamond. His ring was just a plane gold band with that word love engraved in to it. They were the best rings I could Imagine for Ikuto and Amu. I was to busy looking at rings to care about my brothers lies anymore. How I wish it was Amu and not that sult Lulu.

~End of Flash Back~

It was the day we would all go see Amu she said she would meet ME at the park and now these idiot are following me. I made sure that Brien was going to be there with Amu. Even her kids maybe Ikuto will leave her alone once he sees this. Once I step in to the park I made sure to walk faster than them so they would be behind a bit. I saw the cutes site you could ever see Brien had a book in his hands with Yoru in his lap and Amu had Ran in her lap with he head on Brien's shoulder I think she was sleeping it was so cute. I could not wait to see the look on Ikuto's face I knew she did not cheat on him I knew he was just lying. Making some thing up to tell himself that he is not the bad guy.

(Ikuto's POV)

If she thinks she can out run me she does not know what running is. I went to go chase after her but decided not to I have to do something before we get to Amu "Hey Lulu you love me right?" I asked "Why won't I silly of coerce I love you baby" "Then' gets down on one knee 'Be my wife please" I said I could see in her eyes the answer was yes but this felt so wrong. Like she was not the one but I 'know' she is she 'has' to be.

(Lulu's POV)

this is going faster than I though it would I cant believe he asked me now I can get his money and marry Tadesa my true love.

(Ikuto's POV)

I was so happy she said yes I don't know what I would do if she did not say yes "Probably go back to your true love Amu" said a voice in my head that I have never heard before "When will you learn Amu is your one and only love. Quite trying to replace her with this slutty piece of crap I mean really look all she is doing is texting on her phone. You know who she is texting right, its Kiddy king he is trying to steal ever girl h thinks you like that's why he sent that text to Amu they never even hooked up dude you were her first, Idiot" It said that and then went silent I never thought that it was a trick done buy Kiddy King. I never even once considered that she did not betray me. Wall I was in America betraying her with Lulu she was waiting here for me patiently I just had to tell her to run up to her and hug her to kiss her and say I'm sorry for everything that I did to her. I wanted to do that but I love Lulu now and we are engaged and not going to split up for the likes of Amu for all I knew that voice was lying


End file.
